


A girls weekend

by Whatyoushouldcallit



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatyoushouldcallit/pseuds/Whatyoushouldcallit
Summary: Leah and Abby befriend James (at a waffle house) and are invited to a party, what will happen next....





	A girls weekend

It was Leah and Abby's first weekend from collage, the week had wizzed by. They'd just gotten use to the bunk layout (of which was rather small) and where all their classes were.

They had been at the waffle House, when a boy had come over (trying to look his best) and sat with them. They had started talking to a point where the boy (whose name was James) had asked them for a drink out; to which they both instantly replied that they were dating. About a minute later James had congratulated them and said well done, and that he understood what they must have gone through as his best friend was also gay, and that he had come out to everyone after about 5 years of knowing he was gay. 

They all finished their waffles and started to head home, but before they left they extanged numbers, so to contact eachother. 

Later that day Leah received a party invite from James, dress code; fancy dress.  
Both girls mouths drop as they faced eachother in shock "so what do we say..."said Leah  
"Ummmm I don't know...yes?" Replied Abby  
"Well what would we wear?"  
"Wait hold on a sec, do you know what this could mean?!?"  
"Umm no..?"  
"SHOPPING SPREE!!" Screamed Abby  
"OMG YASS"  
"Quick grab your coat we are leaving now!"  
"Wait a minute, cool your jets we haven't even replied to his text yet."  
"Oh, oh yeah we should probably do that"  
"Well should we go?"  
"OF COURSE, I mean if you want to?!?"  
"Absolutely, it will be fun, give us a chance to know other people"  
"YAY!!"  
A few minutes later James replied with "ok see you my place 9:25"

20 minutes later Abby and Leah were looking through Wackies (a fancy dress shop) for something to wear  
"What about this?" Asked Leah  
"Sexy"replied Abby  
"Seriously?"  
"Absolutely"  
"Great I think I'll get this 1 then"  
"Ok nice"  
"What about this?" Asked Abby  
"Are you kidding, you look AMAZING!!"  
"You don't mean that"  
"Um have you looked in the fucking mirror?!?!"  
"Nope"  
"Why not!?"  
"I want to surprise myself"  
"Ok but when you do be prepared to faint!"  
"Haha"

5 minutes later Abby had bought a sexy skin-tight super woman costume with knee high boots, whilst Leah had bought a black cat costume with lace arms and floral black boots, they left the store headed home to get ready for the party.

An hour later, they were both all made up and had taken about 50 selfies trying to get the perfect pre-party picture.  
Once the time was finally 9:00 they jumped in Abby's car and drove to James's house, from outside you could already hear the music, just before getting out the car they had a soft kiss, it seemed to slow everything down, once they had finished they opened the doors and walked towards the house, hand in hand.


End file.
